


A long time

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, this was suppose to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Deceit is a gay mess.





	A long time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna continue this so feel free to use these ideas.

The air was cold as the wind shrieked against his ears as he ran away from another villager with their torch raised high. He hated this he didn’t ask for this, he was just trying to protect his friend. So he lied and in the end he ended up cursed. It has been so long since he was able to walk into a town without getting chased out for how he looked, let alone how he spoke as well. The villager grabbed him dragging him back to the center of town for his crimes he committed for existing.

……..

He more enjoyed life now, modern times people have become much more accepting. He was actually able to settle down no more fear of being ran out of town. Still the bandage on half of his face itched to no end, but he needed to wear it out in public unless he wanted to be called a freak, or filmed, or just being made a fool of.

He was standing in line at a coffee shop, he hated coffee but the cashier was the cutest man he has seen in ages. Thousands of years have not changed the fact he was a gay disaster. “Oh back again two face, same order like last time.” The cashier flashed his teeth in a glorious smile that warmed the man’s heart.

“No that is totally not why I came here.” The man blushed as the cashier giggled.

“Alright partially invisible man coming right up.” The cashier leaned in to see if the man would laugh but huffed when he got a nervous smile. “I will make you laugh one of these days man who’s name starts with d.”

This got a snicker out of the man. “Yeah sure prince Roman.”

The cashier let out a noise of protest. “Why does that always get a snicker out of you? Ugh to think I was going to ask you out today.” Roman immediately covered his mouth in shock and embarrassment.

The man looked equally shocked. “I will say no.” The man squeaked out shoving a piece of paper with his number on it at the cashier. Running out of the store coffee forgotten about.

The man missed the cashiers fellow employees dying of laughter as he ran out.

……..

A buzz came from the man’s pocket as he sat down at the liabray starting his shift.

Unknown number: Wait your name is actually Dee man I feel like a idiot. This is Roman btw.

Dee: Yeah it is I thought I made that clear.

Roman: Stop it didn’t click, anyways uh about that date would you really want to go, I mean you don’t have to I just really find you cute and mysterious.

Dee : Roman I would love to. How about we go see a play?

Roman: I would love that.

Dee: sounds great this Friday at 7pm.

Roman: yes absolutely.

Dee was floored and absolutely ecstatic at the same time, gods what would he even wear. When way the last time he even went on a date. God he was super rusty. How did this even work out. A play? He was so old fashion he should of said movie. No reversing time now.

………

Dee was pulling on his sleeves trying to hide his skin which was also covered by long gloves. He was extremely nervous holding onto a playbill. Why did he show up he stands out like a sore thumb. Everyone keeps looking at his bandage face. He shouldn’t of come. He turned to walk out and bumped into a man dressed like a prince grabbing his hands.

“My fair prince where are you going.” It was Roman he was dressed like a prince.

Dee was a blushing mess. “You look awful.”

“Thanks I’m so glad you asked to see a play, and great news I’m the main star in this one.” Roman said puffing out his chest.

Dee looked at Roman with stars in his eyes. “Disgusting I should of never came.”

Roman looked ecstatic. “Thanks, I’ll see you when I’m on stage. My backward talker.” The prince left leaving a flustered Dee in his wake.

…. .

The show was amazing Roman could act with the best of them. Dee was amazed that he even agreed to have dinner afterword.

“So uh Dee what do you do for a living?” Roman was sipping on his soda watching Dee.

“Oh I’m not a liabrain. I don’t work at the one down the street from your work.” Dee sighed.

Roman looked conflicted he wanted to ask some thing but he felt it rude until Dee spoke up. “Don’t ask.”

“I well what happened you always cover majority of your skin and wear that guaze on your face like everytime I see you.” Roman blurted out.

Dee fowned looking at his half eaten burger. “It’s not a long story. I wasn’t trying to protect a friend. The friend didn’t leave after it happened. I enjoy the stares I get when I actually show skin.”

Roman looked down clearly thinking he fucked up. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t of asked. God I feel like a idiot.”

Dee chuckled.

“What did I do that made you laugh, I asked about something that you aren’t comfortable with.” Roman’s confusion only grew as Dee started to laugh harder.

“I totally want acting. I haven’t lived with this for such a long time. I just love the stares when I show skin.” Dee’s laughter died down looking at a flustered Roman.

“Oh so you just don’t like stares you don’t mind whatever happened.” Roman tried to clear this up.

“No Roman.” Dee sighed sipping his drink.

Roman looked happy. “So can I see?”

Dee pauses taking a deep breath. “Yes….. I don’t want to wait. Most stay after they see.” He was looking away.

Roman makes a loud dramatic gasp. “How dare they you are perfect and everytime you come to my register you light up my day.”

Dee is a blushing mess playing with his gloves. “How awful of you.”

Roman grins, Dee was adorable. How could anyone leave him after seeing what his skin looked like.

……..

After a year of dating Dee has fit right into Roman’s friend group, his speach didn’t even turn them off. In the first time in ages he felt like he belonged to a family. He was happy he couldn’t even remember the last time he was this happy.

This was the first time he slept over at Roman’s place, he was scared of what Roman would think of his sprawling mansion. Being this old you accumulate a lot of wealth, and he built it from the ground up. Roman would love it probably it was like a castle.

But Dee forgot he was staying at Roman’s when he went to the bathroom and removed his bandages and his long clothes to take a shower. Yesterday was a mess ar paintball, and he was dead to the world when he hit the pillow. Clothes were laid put for him. This wasn’t unusually for Dee he had made some powerful friends over his long life who believe they owe him favors for not being able to remove his curse so they just do whatever they can to make up for that.

Dee just put on the short sleeved shirt and shorts ignoring the clothes that covered his body. He wasn’t in the mood to cover himself since he was home. He yawned smelling the coffee in the air. This this confused him, he didn’t drink coffee. His house wouldn’t make coffee.

Dee stood frozen mirroring Roman’s look of shock. Dee swallowed “uh I don’t need to leave?”

Roman blinked moving closer to Dee touching his scales. “They’re real. I didn’t know humans could have scales.”

Dee blinked pushing Roman away. “Human? Roman what are you?”

Roman blushed stepping back. “Oh no I said that out loud uh well since this I’m actually a fae, and well wow should probably list the others. Logan is a witch I know ironic right, and Patton is a werewolf, and Virgil is a vampire.”

Dee sighs pinching his brows. “I didn’t figure that out already. The only fact I knew was you.”

“Wait what?” Roman was the one to look confused. “How? You’re a human probably cursed, so how could you figure this out?”

Dee began to laugh. “How young do you think I am? Roman this curse doesn’t make me immortal, and like this.”

Roman pauses. “Wait holy shit you’re the wondering liar. Oh my God I grew up with legends of that. Ph my God I’m dating my hero I grew up hearing stories about. ” Roman was jumping up and down excited pulling Dee into a hug.

Dee looked flustered. “I’m your villain?”

“Well yeah of course you’re the reason my parents are alive you stopped the hunters from killing them, and is it true you defeated the dragon witch, oh oh is that large mansion yours?” Roman was practically giddy.

“No and no. Roman keep hugging me I’m totally not hungry.” Dee smiles kissing Roman.

“Oh ok” he quickly let go of Dee. “You have no idea how many people I have to brag to about my boyfriend.”

This caused Dee’s face to light up red.


End file.
